The present invention relates to a work vehicle which is provided with a working implement.
A post-treatment apparatus which treats exhaust from an engine is mounted in a work vehicle such as a motor grader (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2011-529538). The post-treatment apparatus is connected to the engine through a connecting pipe. It is preferable that the post-treatment apparatus include a diesel particulate filter (DPF) apparatus and a selective catalytic reduction (SCR) apparatus (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2012-097413). The DPF apparatus reduces particulate matter in the exhaust. The SCR apparatus reduces nitrogen oxide (NOx) in the exhaust.